Pintura
by Ritsuka-chan Sook
Summary: Cada pintura, expresa emociones, con tan solo verla puedes imaginarte que pensaba el autor en ese momento Un joven tenía una manía con el arte, el tenía una colección de lienzos del mar el encontró una pintura peculiar enamorado del autor de esta el transmitió el sentimiento más sincero del ser humano: el amor Entregándose totalmente, sin ser egoísta Y el término como otros tanto


Se observaba a una persona sentada en su escritorio, algo desesperada, con características peculiares, por no decir extravagantes...

Bueno, en pleno siglo XXI ¿Quien tendría un corte estilo militar? Y más aún, un extraño tatuaje -que él diseñó-en su hombro izquierdo: de un par de alas cruzadas en color monocromático. Una estatura promedio que no cuadraba con sus facciones maduras, y unos pensamientos de fruta en pleno auge...

Este trataba de no mandar a volar su trabajo, la causa de esto es que solo quería regresar a su casa, a ver el cuadro que recientemente compro para su cuarto, tiene una maña con el arte, pero la peor es ser un perfeccionista, y un delicado con la limpieza, llegando a tal extremo de que el mismo realicé la limpieza de su apartamento y su oficina...

Su trabajo es algo peculiar, hace reportajes sobre las historias de los más famosos pintores, escultores, e innovaciones del arte, también realiza entrevistas a personas que aspiran a ser uno de los grandes artistas del pasado o actualidad, busca arte en los mercados, que para muchos es baratija inútil, pero para él, es un tesoro por descubrir...

Recientemente ha comprado una pintura, con una conocida que no sabe su nombre, pero puede describirla: usa lentes, lleva cabello largo amarrado en una coleta, su color un café rojizo, una nariz caída, piel de un color natural por la exposición al sol, y tiene una grave obsesión por los ojos verdes, ¿Cómo se enteró?, porque en cuanto ella le observo sus ojos y noto que eran de color gris entre verde olivo, le pidió una foto de ellos, y a cambio le daba una pintura, para él era una oferta tentadora, acepto sin remordimiento, así que observo cada uno de los cuadros que exponía la castaña, vio con detalle cada uno, había un mar con grullas de papel, otra mostraba un jarrón azul con distintos tipos de flores, descarto cada una de ellas, pero al final se decidió por una que daba la vista de un balcón, con muchas plantas, un ave en el barandas, la ventana abierta, a la luz del sol, como si alguien observase el paisaje desde dentro... Simplemente la tomo, la joven le sonrió algo escalofriante, estaba a punto de partir, hasta que la chica lo detiene para decirle algo.

—Cuida mucho la pintura, es especial, no te espantes, ni te deshagas de esta— el joven de pelo nocturno, solo la vio con extrañeza, las palabras de la castaña solo inundaron la cabeza del joven con infinitas dudas, no sabía que pronto se las respondería el mismo cuadro...

[...]

Después de su arduo trabajo en la oficina, redactando las entrevistas, para entregárselas a su jefe.

Su jefe, es algo extravagante, por cuestión a su gran coeficiente intelectual, su análisis y lógica, siempre tiene la mente ocupada, su cabellera rubia que parecía una peluca, su fleco pegado a la frente, le daba repulsión al más joven por la cantidad de gel que utiliza en su estúpido "estilo", su cuerpo bien formado, y estar más alto que él, le molestaba de sobremanera -por no decir que realmente odiaba esa altura- llego, dejo sus trabajo sobre la mesa y se fue, hasta que una potente voz lo detiene a medio camino.

—Levi ¿Porque tan apurado?— el mencionado solo chasqueo la lengua, y giro para mostrarles su cara más atemorizante que tenía –claro, esta no funcionaba con el más alto- así que resignado el de cabello negro, le contesto de mala gana.

—Tengo que ir a ver mi...— pensó unos momentos si decirle la verdad, al final de todo ¿Que podría perder? Son amigos, y el blondo lo descubriría—voy a ver mi pintura nueva, Erwin—su mejor amigo sonrió, apoyo sus codos sobre la mesa, juntos sus manos y su cabeza las apoyo en esta.

—Lo sabía— el azabache sabía que lo sabría -que redundante- pero a Erwin le gusta presumir su capacidad de análisis—te acompaño, sabes que me gusta el arte que llevas a tu casa—se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba, tomo su saco negro, y se retiró del lugar junto al más bajo, el ultimo lo miraba de mala gana, pues no quería que viera la bella colección que tiene, y la más oculta de sus obsesiones, coleccionar pinturas sobre el mar, no tiene ninguna razón para esconder este detalle a Erwin, pero se aseguraría de que por ninguna manera entre al sótano en donde se encuentra este conjunto de paisajes.

[...]

Llegaron al departamento del azabache, el rubio entro después, observando cada detalle de la casa, lo ordenado que está, a pesar de ser soltero, puesto que a Erwin, no le importa el cómo está su hogar, solo le interesa que sus papeles estén completos, y ordenados, que este perfecto.

El rubio admiraba cada detalle, sus cortinas impecablemente limpias, y de un color perfecto para la sala, algo rustico el lugar, mucha madera de un color chocolate… cada detalle magníficamente combinado con los demás cuartos, sumándole el arte que adornaba cada muro, y pequeño rincón del lugar, es como si apreciarías un museo de los más grandes y futuros pintores de Francia.

El azabache se dirigió a realizar un poco de té negro, para él y su invitado inesperado, realizaba con cuidado cada movimiento para que quedara deliciosa la bebida, mientras tanto pensaba en donde acomodar la bella pintura que reciamente había comprado.

Fue a buscar al blondo en la sala donde lo había dejado, pero no lo encontró, así que se encamino a su habitación, tal como pensó, ahí se encontraba su amigo, tocando con cuidado la pintura que se suponía que debería estar envuelta con la manta, que ahorita ve tirada en el suelo, solo imaginarse los gérmenes que invadían al lienzo, le dio asco, cuando terminara de verla Erwin, la limpiaría.

—Realizaste una magnifica compra Levi— le menciono el rubio, al ver tan esplendida obra— El muchacho que se asoma un poco en la ventana, tiene detalles excepcionales, sus ojos verdes como un mar, puede transmitir un deseo de vida— eso ultimo mencionado descuadro un poco al más bajo, pues se supone que no debía haber alguien ahí.

Levi esta impactado por las palabras dichas de Erwin, así que le arrebato el cuadro para observar lo que había mencionado el blondo y en efecto, un chico se asomaba por la ventana, ahora comprendía la advertencia de la cegatona.

[...]

Ambos adultos platicaron un rato, y prácticamente Levi corrió de la casa a Erwin, para estar a solas con su precioso cuadro, y un tanto extraño.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras, limpio con cuidado todo el lienzo, y observo detenidamente la pintura, saco su celular del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, y le tomo una foto.

Continuo haciendo la rutina que tenía en la mente, limpio la casa, admiro cada cuadro, se dirigió a ver en el sótano su colección, cocino algo de comida, -casi llama a los bomberos-.

Regreso a su cuarto para descansar unos cuantos minutos, y por mera casualidad sus ojos chocaron con su reciente adquisición, para que los abriera de sorpresa, por cuestión a que el mismo muchacho, ya se asomaba por completo en la ventana, solo para que el dueño del lugar se enamorara a primera vista del joven, por su bella piel bronceada, sus ojos como esmeraldas, la complexión de su cara daba a entender que el chico esta delgado, lo que lleva puesto, era una ropa de la segunda guerra mundial: esta consistía en unos pantalones cafes con tirantes, una camisa blanca, desabrochada y los zapatos no se alcanzaban a ver puesto que el barandal del balcón está cubierto de plantas con flores.

[...]

Los primeros días con su nueva adquisición, le presentaba a veces algo asombroso, puesto que el joven de la pintura, se asomaba, se metía, y el pájaro se movía, como si este fuese un dulce cuidador…

[...]

Un día cualquiera llegaba a su hogar, cansado por supuesto, estar redactando todo el día las entrevistas, es algo tedioso, pero también algo pasaba por la mente del pelinegro: al chico no le ha puesto aun un nombre… pero qué más da, solo es una pintura, pero a pesar de lo cansado que ha estado, por mera casualidad se le ocurre observar la pintura –la cual coloco en su dormitorio- observa que el chico está apoyado en el barandal de la ventana, con una de sus manos extendidas, sosteniendo un papel, por más pereza que tuviera, su curiosidad es más grande, así que se levantó a buscar una lupa, la encontró entre uno de los cajones, se dirigió al cuadro, y pego la lupa, exactamente en el papelito que mostraba el muchacho, le impacto lo que pudo leer en ese trozo de papel.

—Eren…— susurro suavemente, como si tuviese miedo de desgastar ese nombre, continúo leyendo esa hoja— "¿Quién eres tú?" — su cerebro apenas procesaba, lo que leía, pero sin temor contesto — yo soy Levi Ackerman— vio como el muchacho nuevamente se metía, y tardo algunos segundos en salir nuevamente, extendiendo una hoja— "pensé que te ibas a deshacer de mi" — entonces su mete realizo un "Clic", estaba suponiendo que sus antiguos dueños se deshicieron de el por miedo, temió preguntar esto, puesto que tal vez el joven se ocultaría—tus dueños anteriores ¿lo hicieron?- el joven agacho su mirada, y luego asintió con un ligero movimiento —

[...]

Es así como pasaron días, el mayor le mostraba los lugares de su hogar, cargando la pintura y cambiándola de lugar puesto que él sabía que se aburría del mismo sitio, un día descubrió algo nuevo, se podía trasladar de cuadro en cuadro, el joven le comento que como nunca antes alguno de sus dueños coleccionaba arte, nunca supo que tenía esta habilidad, se fueron conociendo en el trascurso del tiempo y poco a poco entre ambos nació un amor indescriptible.

Aunque ninguno de los dos lo supiera.

[...]

Llegaba a su casa, en donde se encontraba su tesoro más preciado, donde se hallaba su amor platónico, ya tenía una costumbre de saludar al muchacho de la pintura… ya está resguardado en el corazón de cada uno, el sentimiento mas puro e ingenuo de la humanidad: el amor.

—Buenas tardes Eren — le decía al joven castaño, este como saludo, le daba una amplia sonrisa.

Ya no necesitaba leer las notas del chico, porque se comprendían perfectamente, solo veía su mirada, y sabía que deseaba preguntar.

—Mi día fue algo pesado, por cierto te tengo una sorpresa Eren— mencionaba serio el azabache, la cara de Eren cambio de una feliz a una confundida.

Levi tomo el cuadro con sumo cuidado, y bajo por las escaleras, paso por la amplia sala, se dirigió a una puerta, que conecta al sótano, la abrió, bajo las escaleras despacio para no agitar a la persona de la pintura, puesto que ha descubierto varias cosas de este asombroso lienzo, quien lo haya hecho, ha creado el mismo paraíso para el azabache.

Llego, y busco con la mano el interruptor de la pared izquierda, Levi tomo el cuadro con ambas manos, y le mostro algo maravilloso al más chico –en edad-.

El de ojos aguamarina, solo observa fascinado el lugar, está lleno de cuadros, pinturas, dibujos del mar,.

— ¿Qué te parece?.. Mocoso— el adulto, coloco la pintura en una de las paredes— Diviértete mocoso, aunque sea conócelo por aquí— Eren se sorprendió por esa respuesta, pensó que no le importaría al otro sus deseos o anhelos.

Solo vio como el chico se dirigió a otro cuadro, en donde hay arena, un mar como el color de sus ojos, gaviotas pintadas, y un atardecer que se refleja en las olas, observaba a Eren, lo veía como se divertía con la espuma del mar, deseaba tanto estar a su lado, anhelaba tocar su rostro, suspiraba al imaginar su fragancia…

Después de un largo rato de diversión –al menos para el castaño- regreso la pintura a su cuarto, pero noto que se caía algo a la pintura de la parte de atrás, reviso con detalle para saber si la maltrato al bajar, pero no ve nada raro, así que la deje en su lugar, y regresa por el papel.

Lo tomo del suelo -con un poco de asco- y empezó a leerlo.

—"amar es engañar y engañar es amar" — el azabache pensaba que probablemente era una nota del autor, volteo el papel para ver si encontraba algo más, pero no había nada relevante. Lo guardo en su bolsillo del pantalón, y se dirigió a su cuarto a descansar, mañana seria otro día de trabajo.

[...]

Después de un arduo día de esfuerzo con arrogantes pintores, se destinaba a su hogar, pero observo que iban ambulancias por el mismo camino que él toma para su hogar, así que se apresuró, pero encontró una pesadilla-

Nunca creyó que encontraría deshecho su hogar, el lugar está en llamas, ¿Cómo fue posible esto? Se preguntaba, trato de traspasar a las autoridades, porque tenía que rescatar a su chico, al bello joven de mirada sincera…

— ¡Señor! ¡Pare con sus intentos de cruzar! ¿Acaso hay alguien más adentro? — Como le diría al bombero que en una pintura hay un chico— ¡Deje de interrumpir en nuestra labor!—con eso se quedó quieto, solo dificultaba el trabajo de los rescatistas para las personas que están "vivas", se fue al otro lado de la multitud, para idear una manera de entrar rápido a su casa, pero quien llego a ver más adelante, alivio su corazón.

Visualiza una cabellera castaña entre la muchedumbre de enfrente, llevando consigo un cuadro del mar. Levi jala de la muñeca a Eren, el otro se sorprende por quien lo tomo.

—Levi…—susurra suavemente el castaño.

— ¡Estas bien! — le contesta el azabache, y lo abraza, pasando su brazo por la cintura del más alto. El de ojos verdes empieza a llorar, y el adulto lo consuela, dándole palmadas en su espalda. —Vámonos de aquí— se lo lleva arrastras, pero el joven toma el control, y le pide que vayan a unas calles solitarias, el otro solo le hace caso. El de cabello oscuro lo detiene abruptamente, y le mira el rostro al de pelo marrón.

—Eren te estas deshaciendo—él mencionado comienza a llorar, algo no andaba bien, lo sospechaba el de ojos oliva.

-lo siento… de verdad lo siento, yo… yo…-este se va alejando de los brazos del mayor y comienzan a salir lágrimas de sus luceros.

Levi no comprende porque su amor empieza a llorar, y solo ve como una silueta aparece detrás del más joven

—Sabía que la pintura era Smith— el de pelo nocturno se sorprende por quien ve ahí.

—Erwin…— apenas sale de los labios del más bajo, el nombre de su "jefe".

El recién aparecido toma desde los hombros al chico Eren, y le susurra al oído algo, que no alcanza a escuchar Levi.

Eren comienza a caminar lentamente, con un rio de lágrimas desbordándose por sus ojos, este aprieta fuertemente el cuadro del mar que trae consigo, y se dirigí a su ahora amante…

— _Seré libre, si lo hago… también me sucedió…da igual…_ — se repetía mentalmente, para tener fuerza al realizarlo…

Al llegar con el adulto, se acerca a su oído y le murmura

—Solo te use— el más inexperto se separa, y le sorprende la expresión que tiene el otro.

El de cabellera oscura solo le sonríe, le da un leve rose de labios al acompañante y se entrega completamente a él… a su amor…

[...]

Solo se observa a un joven de veinticinco años, caminando por la playa, llevando un cuadro del mar, con un bello atardecer, espuma rebosante de las olas, y una persona sentada en la orilla…

 _ **Fin (¿?)**_

 **Esta idea salió de una historia de ciencia ficción, que mi padre me leía… si alguien conoce el nombre del libro o el nombre de la historia, me gustaría saberlo…**

 **Muchas gracias por leerlo, y espero que lo recomienden :D**

 **Dedicado a todas las fans de la página de Facebook: Traducciones al español SNK**


End file.
